The Dust Left Over
by Bellatrix77
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee found a copy of Breaking Dawn? How will Bella react? How will they cope with the truth? Please read. Review.    I, Bronze, do NOT own Breaking Dawn or any of its characters - it all belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.


**AN: I wrote this story while thinking about how Renesmee would react if she knew about everything before her birth, and how Bella and the others Cullens would take too seeing it all written down in a book. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I, Bellatrix77, do NOT own Breaking Dawn or any of its characters - it all belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

**Beginnings**

"Renesmee? Are you there?" Bella called from down in the kitchen, which we never used.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, this had to be a trick from Uncle Emmett, it couldn't be true. I'd have to ask my mum, face up to this weirdness.

"Yeah mum," I called, "Up here."

"What are you doing up there darling?" Bella questioned, coming up the stairs.

"I found this book," I told my mum as she entered the room. "It's really weird, I don't get it."

Bella came over to me at vampire speed looking slightly concerned as she did.

"What is it honey?" Bella said in a worried voice, she sat down on my bed next to me.

"It's this book,' I sighed, handing it gently to my mum.

"Breaking Dawn... I've never heard of it before sweetie, maybe your uncle Em..." Bella trailed off, looking at the book.

"I thought that too," I admitted sheepishly.

Bella laughted, a tinkling bell sound.

"Don't worry about it Nessie," She assured me, smiling.

"Yeah, but read the back," I said quietly, I didn't know if it was Emmett.

Bella flipped the book over to it's back, we both leaned in and read it silently together.

_When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? _

Bella tensed a little, but kept reading.

_If your life was all you had to give, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved?_

"Mum?" I asked, she seemed completely frozen, staring at the book. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head the gave the book back to me.

"Nothing Nessie, It's just... these words... Some how they sound familiar to me?" Bella shook her head again.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Have your read the rest?" My mother asked me suddenly.

It took me a moment to answer, even being half-vampire.

"Um... No, I haven't," I said slowly, but my mum's focuse was on the book again; I read it too.

_To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both fantasy and nightmare woven into one dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan._

I looked at the words again, did it just say Bella Swan? Bella's bottom lip seemed to be trembling, I quickly leaned in to read more.

_Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black,_

What? I was shocked, why was my Jacob on there; this had to be a trick from Emmett.

"Mum?" I asked in a small, whispering voice. She didn't seem to hear me, her eyes seemed far away; so I read on.

_She has endured a tumultuous year of temptation, loss and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. _

What turning point? My head screamed at me, but I kept reading.

_Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals -_

Immortals! I thought. Emmet, Emmett, Emmett! My head chanted.

_- or pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the fate two tribes hangs. _

What? I grabbed the book.

"Renesmee-!" Mum snapped then abruptedly stopped.

"What mum?" I whispered, "What does this mean."

"I-I don't know Nes-sie..." Bella choked, her words seemed broken.

I thought for a minute, Edward. My dad? Never.

"Maybe..." I stopped, and pressed my palm to me mothers face; and showed her my exact thoughts.

"No," Bella whispered, "... Can't have been Edward."

"I'm going to read the book," I said slowly, working each word with unnecessary precision that I already had.

"Renesmee..." Bella whispered.

I randomly opened it, expecting to find a 'fooled you!' in Emmett's handwriting; but I opened it on a word filled page. Page onehundred and seven.

_"Has he been harmed?" Carlise's voice was suddenly urgent._

Grandpa, this was... no word.

_"No,no," I assured him. "Just . . . taken by surprise."_

_"I don't understand, Bella."_

_"I think . . . well, I think that . . . maybe . . . I might be . . . " I took a deep breath. "Pregnant."_

What? My face went into shock. I glanced up at my mum. She seemed... literally frozen.

"O-o-h... M-m-m-my ... g-od... " Bella spoke, but I wasn't sure if she really did say anything or if my half-vampire ears were imagining it.

Could this book be about... me?

_As if to back me up, there was another tiny nudge in my abdomen. My hand flew to my stomach._

This book... Was this some sick joke. The look on my mother's face told me otherwise.

**AN: Oh well, it ends there, and if you're itching for more I'm going to write another chapter soon. But I have my ballet class tomorrow so I might be a little late for updating.**

**And as I said, please review, I don't own anything and that's that.**

**Seeya!**


End file.
